


Mine and Yours

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Ermac works very hard to ensure he's able to perform every task, every command the emperor gives him without fail. And his efforts do not go unnoticed.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: praise kink
Relationships: Ermac/Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Kudos: 17





	Mine and Yours

The staff shattered at the impact of his fist, but Ermac didn't pay attention. As splinters of wood sprayed through the air, he had already pivoted around, energy gathering into his fists as he sent a burst of green flying towards the other target. It, too, was obliterated, and standing in the wreckage of the training room, the construct at last relaxed. Emerald eyes scanned the fragments of wood and the shattered remains of the training dummies, and he was pleased. 

Evidently he wasn't the only one who was, either.

"I look forward to seeing you burst skulls with the same ferocity, Ermac." Shao Kahn's voice rang from the opposite end of the room, and Ermac quickly turned to face the emperor, bring his fist to his chest as he bowed.

"We are eager to fight for you, our Kahn."

Shao chuckled and walked up to the construct, a massive hand reaching out to take his chin. "Oh I don't doubt that. Your strength will be unmatched."

The emperor was not one to hand out praise lightly, and the rich sound of his voice paired with his compliment made Ermac shiver.

"Our strength is only thanks to you, our lord," he said softly, and Shao shook his head, thumb swiping over his jaw.

"I made you, yes, but you have time and again proven yourself more than worthy of that. I am very pleased with you and your...dedication." 

"Thank you, our Kahn. You flatter us." Beneath his bandages, Ermac felt his face warm, though what started as a gentle heat quickly turned into a raging inferno when the emperor leaned in and chuckled again, eyes gleaming out from his helm.

"Oh, but I could do so much more, Ermac." The hand on his chin slipped down to his throat and planted firmly against his chest, pushing him backwards until he hit the wall. Shao Kahn removed his helm and sent it clattering to the floor, hands turning almost violent as they tore open his robes, shredded the bandages covering his body. "Look at you, you're perfect. I could not ask nor desire a more flawless man to be by my side."

Even if Ermac had wished to speak, his throat felt tight and so he could only let loose pathetic little whimpers, his souls churning within. The emperor placed his thigh between his legs, and Ermac responded by eagerly grinding down against the muscle, already hard and wanting. 

"Ah how badly I burn when I see you like this." Shao Kahn's words were a hiss as he spoke through gritted teeth. "You're so desperate, it fills my heart with joy."

One of his great hands held Ermac's wrists above his head, and the other clawed down his chest, leaving angry welts as it went. They were, of course, marks Ermac would wear with pride. Those fingers turned almost gentle, though, when they finished shoving his tunic from his torso, and Shao Kahn eyed him like he was the most beautiful work of art he had ever seen, gaze lingering on his heaving torso, his chiseled stomach. With a growl, he bent and pressed as many burning kisses as he could over the canvas of flesh before him, and not for the first time he mused over what said canvas might look like painted in blood and sweat and cum. But with Ermac making such sweet sounds and the desperate way he ground himself against the emperor's thigh, he did not have the heart to stop him.

"Such a good thing you are, pet. How I love to see you this way," he snarled, placing a hand on his left hip and urging him to go harder, faster. Ermac obeyed, of course, and with a soft, guttural sound, he came moments later, soaking through the front of his trousers, leaving a glistening trail on the meat of Shao Kahn's thigh. "That's it, good boy."

Whimpering and trembling, Ermac's entire body relaxed, and the kahn gathered him up into his arms like a baby as he carried him out of the training room. He would send someone to clear up the broken targets and shattered staffs later. For now he focused on cradling the man in his arms, humming softly as he bore him to his own chamber, gently laying him out over the massive bed. Carefully he pulled the stained trousers from his legs and tossed them aside, pulling the crimson sheet up to his chin and giving him a soft kiss on the brow.

"Rest now, Ermac. I will be here when you wake." 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is ridiculously and shamefully short, but I'm afraid I didn't give myself as much time as I should have to get this one pumped out (pun only slightly unintended). But of course I'll see you all tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!


End file.
